First Match: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Otonami Sokudo
Note: This is from the tournament: Yonkou Opening Tournament "...What the hell, I'm versing you again?" Otonami says as he saw Ryuka at the field. Ryuka smirked. "I'm happy to see you too, Otonami." He replied, folding his arms across his chest. Keibatsu jingled in his handle Otonami was holding two star crystals behind him. Well, he can't use them anymore...after getting Bankai. "We'll see about that!" Otonami says and puts his two hands together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Otonami shouts and five shadow clones form. "Hn." Ryuka raised an eyebrow, settling himself in a defensive stance. "Shadow Clones, eh? Predictable..." He took one step, and disappeared. Instantly, one clone dispelled after another, and he re-appeared, standing beside Otonami and facing opposite from him. "Nice try." He said, smirking before disappearing again. Before Ryuka knew it, he was tied up with chakra ropes. "Well, a little carried off?" Otonami asks and the clone Otonami wrestles with Ryuka and holds and maintains him while the real Otonami appears 10m in front of Otonami and with 4 other Shadow Clones circling around Ryuka. "Let's go!" All the Sonic Blades suddenly lit up with wind chakra. Impossible to cut wind chakra, unless if you have wind chakra that's stronger than mine, in which you don't. A smirk crawled up Ryuka's face. "Who says I'm using chakra?" He retorted, as he closed his eyes. A burst of yoki energy ripped apart the chakra ropes, stunning the clones around him for only a split second. It was enough time for him to swing his sword horizontally, slicing through the clones easily. He once again used Flash Step to disappear once again. Even his after-images were only seen for a split second. "Feh..." Otonami then swung his hand again and catches Ryuka again with his chakra ropes, with the same 4 shadow clones surrounded around. Ryuka's hand was placed on Otonami's shoulder. "Come on, Otonami." He said, smiling. "I know you can do better than mere chakra ropes!" He then pushed Otonami forward a bit. Inside the rope prison, Ryuka's after-image disappeared, leaving nothing but air. Nice try... Otonami thought. Before anyone knew it, the four shadow clones slashed Ryuka in the air before knowing. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade!" Ryuka winced, as the blades slashed into him, and the trap surrounded him. But his reflexes were quick, and he held his sword out horizontally from him, channeling his demonic energy into it. Swinging it, he unleashed the blast of energy upon his prison, smashing it and dispelling it. "Well, that was a waste. I wasn't going to use it anymore." Otonami says as he tosses the useless chakra ropes aside. Ryuka balanced the blade of his sword on his shoulder. "You gonna get serious now?" He asked, smirking. "Or do I have to keep messing around?" His voice held a taunting, but joking tone to it. "Keep messing around if you like." Otonami says and he holds out his Sonic Blade to his shoulders. "So, your Keibatsu, where'd ya get it?" Otonami asks as his Sonic Blade lit up with chakra of five feet. "By training with Seireitou." The Uchiha replied. He pointed his sword at Otonami, while placing his other hand on the wrist of his sword arm. "A really useful tool, in combat situations such as this." "Oh, really?" Otonami's Sonic Blade wind chakra was at length of 5 feet. "Get ready..." Otonami says as he uses his Sonic Blade in a defensive stat, he then charges at Ryuka. Ryuka peered his eyes, and then swung his sword horizontally, blocking Otonami's attack. The two were in a deadlock, pushing against one another, until Ryuka pushed harder, forcing Otonami back. The two started to clash blades fiercely, and sparks began to fly. "Hrrg..." And Otonami presses his wind chakra and 5 tornadoes formed around them. The wind was fierce all around them and they still battle through. "You know? I'm not trying...and you aren't either." Otonami says, trying not to meet Ryuka's gaze. Ryuka smirked, as he looked Otonami, and if he hadn't averted his gaze, he would've been looking at him straight in the eye. "You're right..." He replied. "But if you want this to get serious....then show me your strength." Ryuka then backs away, avoiding the tornadoes. He settled himself into what would be the Bankai stance. ...oh no... Otonami thought. And to think that he would already go there... Otonami then points his Sonic Blade at Ryuka, and all five tornadoes fiercely ripped at Ryuka. Okay... As Otonami lights up a yellow and green color in the shape of a star. Once the tornadoes were near, however, a burst of demonic energy from his body forcefully dissolved them. A wall of it circled around Ryuka before exploding, tearing up the ground and illuminating the area in bright light. When it cleared up, Ryuka was standing, in his full Bankai state. "Feel the power....of a demon." He whispered, preparing himself. Otonami then puts two hands together and forms another 4 shadow clones and all at the same time, without knowing, they all used Lightning Blade and slashed through Ryuka. "Lightning Blade: Single Slash!" They all shouted. Otonami looks at Ryuka, eyes fully widened. So...I'm versing another Bankai idiot... Ryuka smirked, as the blades scraped his skin, but doing no major damage. "Impressive..." He mused, as he jumped into the air, unleashing seven crimson blades from his blade and slicing through the clones like butter. He landed on his feet, pointing his sword at the real Otonami. Immediately, all of them descended upon him, slashing several deep wounds into his body. "I assume you'll use a Substitution Jutsu...." He commented, settling into a defensive stance. "But I can see your every movement...." "Guh..." Otonami said as he limped. Crap, I wasn't thinking of Substitution Jutsu...all right, about time. Otonami then throws one lighted object in the air, and it was yellow. Otonami then does five hand seals and catches the yellow Star Crystal and with it, he suddenly turns to a shade of yellow. "All right! Get ready!" Otonami then pulls out his Sonic Blade and was suddenly lit with 50000 volts of electricity without damaging Otonami. "Is he reaching his limit?" Ryuka wondered, lowering his sword arm and placing his other hand on his wrist.A channel of demonic energy was compressed into the blade, as it glowed with an intense aura. "Only one way to find out." Without noticing, Otonami suddenly runs around Ryuka and trails of electricity surrounds Ryuka. "Ha! Don't think that I'm going over limits! In fact, I'm barely crossing the line!" Otonami shouts out. And out of nowhere, 5 huge lightnings strikes the field and tries to hit Ryuka. With an upward swing of his sword, Ryuka unleashed the contained energy upon the five lightning steams. The wave collided with them, and after a fierce struggle of power, they cancelled each other out. "That's good to hear. I was starting to think this wouldn't be any fun." He said, smiling confidently. "Feh." Otonami says, and with that, a crackle of electricity was heard behind Ryuka. "Sonic Blade: Lightning Blade!" Otonami shouts out. To Ryuka's surprise, the Lightning Blade was 3x bigger. Ryuka stared at Otonami incredulously. He once again settled into a comfortable stance. "I wonder if I should use my Hollow Mask. If he keeps expanding his power like this, I think I'll have to..." Otonami then charges at Ryuka with his own left arm at his right arm and his right arm holding the Sonic Blade holding the Lightning Blade. "Prepare to get defeated!" Otonami shouts. I know your going to use Shukai soon...or that Hollow Mask. Ryuka swung his blade in an upwards diagonal slash, collided with the Lightning Blade. For a moment, it was an even deadlock, as the two powers collided with each other. Then, Ryuka's eyes widened, as he put his free hand in front of him, stopping the blade as it was slowly being pushed back. "He's pushing back harder?" He thought. Damn, this star crystal...it's pretty powerful... Otonami thought and with that, the Lightning Blade suddenly had more concentrated power and was ready for a single slash. Then, Ryuka's stunned look turned to a more content one. "I guess I have no choice, then." He thought, as he reached with his free hand, as if placing something on his face. "It's time....lend me your power." It was then that Ryuka's Hollow Mask fully surfaced onto his face. With the quickest motion, he struck a punch into Otonami's mouth, sending him flying back a few meters. As Otonami fell back onto the ground, Ryuka stood straight up, sword ready in hand. "Let's get serious." Kage Bakuha vs. Rasenshuriken "Guh...Keiba..." Otonami thought as the Lightning star crystal suddenly appears out of nowhere and falls into the ground with depleted energy. Guess I have to wait... Otonami thought. "Ok, let's see of how you do!" Otonami shouts out, and with that he forms 6 shadow clones. Two of them then goes to next to Otonami while the other four charges at Ryuka. Otonami then throws up a green star crystal and does five hand seals and green chakra flowed around him. This, I'll use for a little bit. Ryuka pulled his sword back and unleashed a twister of demonic energy at the four clones, instantly destroying them. It twisted in Otonami's direction at a quickened speed, aiming to destroy. SHEEN! The twister was immediately absorbed by four shurikens that were rotating and in the middle was a blue-green shaped ball. On Otonami's arm, there was immense green chakra. "FUUTON! RASENSHURIKEN!" Otonami shouts as the Wind type blows around like a fierce wind of over 2000MPH. Ryuka's eyes widened in shock, as he swung his sword horizontally. "No way....he learned that, too?!" He thought, as his sword crackled with intense energy. "Time to test it out." To Ryuka's surprise, the rasen shruiken increased it's diameter to 20m and Otonami was suddenly in front of Ryuka and and thrusted the Rasenshuriken at Ryuka. Ryuka's shock was only for an instant, as he swung his down, striking with the Rasenshuriken. Immediately, a burst of power erupted from both sides, illuminating the arena with a blaze of energy. It began to tear up the ground as it quickly expanded, and soon, the whole area was engulfed into a blaze of light, blinding spectators. "Grr..." Otonami says as a vortex was created around them, suddenly, the wind chakra blades suddenly were suddenly appearing and was pointing at Ryuka. "Ack!" Otonami was immediately blasted away as the blades were immediately set in, trapping Ryuka in the vortex, taking immense damage. "Gah!" Otonami shouts as the pain he once held before was appearing again as the green star crystal appeared again with a lighter dim of energy. Otonami was panting heavily and looked at his leg and arms in which Ryuka slashed him with, The wind chakra of the rasenshuriken, it multiplied the pain I had before... Trying to ignore the pain, Otonami tries to get up, and looks at Ryuka. Damn it, that mask is trying to negate the damage! Otonami looked at awe of what was happening inside the vortex. "Nnnnghh...." Ryuka gasped, as his wounds started regeneration once again. He breathed heavily, as he unleashed another burst of demonic power from his sword, cancelling out the vortex. "That jutsu...." He said. "By using it, you took a risk, didn't you?" He pointed his sword at Otonami. "And now, you're exhausted to a point where you can hardly stand, while I have enough strength to spare." He slowly walked towards the weakened opponent. "It's over." Otonami had enough strength to throw the yellow star crystal and the green star crystal at the same time and suddenly, they caused a reaction, and Ryuka suddenly shouted in agony as he was trapped in the star crystal's reaction. He's still going to live from that when it's over, and the star crystal will have new energy. Otonami, stands, ignoring the pain then runs as he tries to lay off the pain. Ryuka shut his eyes in pain, as the offensive energy ripped through his body. He immediately was blasted on his back, a few meters away. His sword clattered onto the ground, away from his hands, as he tried to stand up. His body was in incredible pain. "Damn....even my instant regeneration is working slower than it should...." He thought, slowly pulling himself back up. Otonami realizes that touching the star crystals would do it's own side-effect, so he kicks them off to the side. "Ack..." Otonami felt a wince of pain and then falls, Ryuka also falls and they both look at each other. "Ok, Ryuka, so, your damages are as effective as mine. You regenerate, I don't, except at one of my own move..." Otonami says. Ryuka breathed heavily, lying on his stomach. "What are you getting at?" He asked in a low voice. "I'm saying that I'm on my last move." Otonami says as he looks at Ryuka. "Your ready to get to your last move...right?" Otonami asks as he struggles to get up. "Heh..." Ryuka weakly got back up. "Just like before...." He said softly, calling his sword back to his side. "All right. Let's finish this." "Finished with Bankai yet?" Otonami asks and five star crystals suddenly appeared and circled around Otonami, getting closer. "'Cause Bankai won't be enough to beat this." Otonami says and the star crystals were almost close in contact. "You seem to forget, I have full access to my Hollow's power now...." He replied, as he lowered Keibatsu. He placed his hand on his other wrist, and an intense amount of demonic energy exploded and swirled around him. "But all I can do now is compress all of my remaining energy....into one final attack!" Star Maneuver vs. ???? Before Ryuka could do anything, he was blasted away from the released energy of the Star Maneuver that was blasted away. He gets up and sees Otonami in the white shade of energy of the crystals. "Feh, and yet, your Hollow's power won't help as well. I know that you have a much better power than this." Otonami says. Ryuka scoffed, as he prepared his sword, ready to collide attacks once again. "Let's see which one of our powers is stronger." He readied himself for what seemed like Otonami's final attack. The wounds regenerated from Otonami but the wind chakra still maintained the pain as Otonami winced. "Ok, ready?" Otonami then suddenly releases an incredible amount of energy. "Star Style: Shooting Star!" Otonami shouts. He holds two hands up in the air and amounts of white energy came out of nowhere and was forming something. Suddenly, Ryuka's purplish demonic energy started to turn whiter. "What the...?" He thought incredulously. "What's happening? What power is this''?"'' But he kept focusing on Otonami, narrowing his eyes. Ryuka felt part of his demon power draining. Otonami then looks at Ryuka calmly, My Star Style: Shooting Star can convert your power into mine and I'm able to absorb it into my jutsu. Otonami looks at his chakra and it was at 15m of diameter, Almost there! Ryuka's eye twitched. "That...is so not fair." He muttered, as his power got even wider. He didn't waste anymore time. With a yell, he swung his sword, unleashing the intense amount of demonic power straight at Otonami. It ripped through the ground, rushing at its target. "...you finally saw through it...I can't absorb demon chakra, but, Bankai and your Hollow Mask chakra is easy..." Otonami says as he saw the chakra diameter was at 20m, All right... "STAR STYLE: SHOOTING STAR!" Energy was blasted off from Otonami's back and in the front, the huge concentration of cannon obliterated right through the demonic power and went straight at Ryuka. Keibatsu glowed with an intense aura, now turning a bluish color. "What's this? This isn't my Hollow's power...." He thought, looking up at the blasts as they rushed at him. The power glowed around the sword, and he frowned. "I'm going with instinct..." He thought, as he raised his sword, before swinging it. A massive blast of blue energy erupted from the blade, blasting through Otonami's attack and rushing straight towards him. Ah great, here I go! Otonami then puts his two arms as a shield and with that he struggles with the power. This intense power... After 10 seconds, Otonami manages to negate the attack and dispel it. Otonami then breathes a little hard as he sees Ryuka struggling to stand. What was that move? Where did it come from? Well...whatever it was, I managed to negate it (taking a whole hell of energy) and it seemed to use a lot of Ryuka's energy. Otonami then closely goes up to Ryuka and sighs in front of him as Ryuka stumbles to the ground. "So, what was that move?" Otonami asks as he prepares himself. Ryuka pulled himself up, exhausted, as he met Otonami's gaze. "I can tell you what it wasn't....it wasn't from my Hollow." He replied honestly. "Guh..." Otonami suddenly releases the Star Maneuver and then limps. "Ready?" Otonami's hands turned into a fist. "We only have enough energy to do a punch. Your out of energy from that energy and Bankai and I used Star Maneuver." Otonami then gets up. Ryuka flexed his own hand, balling it into a fist. "Ready when you are." Otonami and Ryuka both then charges against with each other with both of their fists and the both grunt and both do a battle yell. "THIS IS THE END!" PUNCH! Everyone in the spectator gasped. As they saw the scene that was in front of them, and already knew of who won and who lost. Ryuka's eyes softened in content. He had been too late to thrust his arm out, and could only watch, as Otonami's fist collided with his face, sending him spinning onto ihs back and landing on the hard ground with a WHUMPF! "Gah!" Otonami shouts as his own knuckles made a crack when went into contact. Well, at least I was fast enough with my feet to get to him...phew. Otonami thought and looks at the unconscious Ryuka. Crap, I knocked him cold? Otonami looks around and sees the water star crystal at the edge of the field. ...S*i*! How come I didn't see that sooner!? Otonami just shakes his head and goes up to the Water Star Crystal and does it's needed hand seals. SPLASH! Ryuka was soaked of a gallon of water as it made contact. Whoops, I think I overdid that vortex. Otonami thought as he released the star crystal. He immediately let it go when he touched the immediately cold star crystal. "You awake now?" Otonami asks. Ryuka, however, was unphazed, as he shook his head like a dog, trying to dry himself off. "You could say that...." He muttered, lying on his back. "....I guess this means you win, eh?" "...I guess..." Otonami said. The crowd cheered as they saw the epic battle that was in front of them. "A little short you could say." Otonami says. He stares at Ryuka mysteriously. "Ryuka...what was that power. It cutted through my Star Style: Shooting Star, and I had to take 10 seconds to negate it (which is a lot of time, usually, I take no less than 2 seconds). Are you going to ask this to Seireitou? My hypothesis is that whatever strong power it meets (like my Star Maneuver) it will probably do that again." Otonami says to Ryuka as he tries to stand up. Ryuka managed to sit up, looking up at Otonami. "I think I know now...." He said softly. "It was my own spiritual energy, compressed in the form of a blast. That's why it had taken so much out of me." His sword was lying beside him, having reverted to its Shikai state. He grabbed it and pulled himself on his feet "Got a name for it?" Otonami asks as they both walk out of the stadium. "Hmmm...." Ryuka's eyes narrowed in thought. "I'd have to think about it later." WINNER! Otonami Sokudo!